


Rousseau enters Maxime's dorm room when he's handcuffed to the bed by Saint-Just

by alien_muse



Series: That Modern Frev AU [2]
Category: French History RPF, French Revolution RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Flirting, Friends to Lovers, Handcuffs, M/M, Role Playing Style, Yes I do ship Robespierre with Rousseau a bit. shamelessly.
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 20:17:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17587694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alien_muse/pseuds/alien_muse
Summary: Saint-Just handcuffed Robespierre to the bed so he could get a bit of sleep. Rousseau hadn't ever thought he would see his proper student like that.Warning: this is the RP.We wrote it 21.12.17 for fun and when Mel found it I felt the need to publish because it's hilarious.I would honestly edit it to a format I'm more comfortable with if I was sure the story would benefit from changing. I think it wouldn't.





	Rousseau enters Maxime's dorm room when he's handcuffed to the bed by Saint-Just

**Author's Note:**

> The idea that teachers can just come to the dorm is kinda an assumption, though their dorm is in uni territory and Rousseau is Robespierre's teacher-friend.
> 
> Yes, it's part of the AU where Robespierre is going to be an exchange student in the USA where he meets Hamilton. See p.1 of the series.

Руссо входит в комнату со словами: Антуан, Вы Робеспьера не видели?  
Сен-Жюст: А Вы захотели объятий перед сном? Вон он лежит. Спать отказывается. Говорят, Ваши угрозы действуют, может, еще раз попробуете.  
Руссо: *стоит около двери, внимательно смотрит на прикованного наручниками к кровати Робеспьера*

Робеспьер, взглядом: Уговорите его освободить меня, мне еще доклад писать.

Руссо: Вам не кажется, что это несколько негуманно?  
Сен-Жюст: *печатая, коротко мотает головой*  
Нет. Иначе он себя угробит. Мы еще думаем над планом его насильно кормить. Элеонора вот недавно заходила.  
Руссо: Да, я видел... (*понимает, почему у Элеоноры было такое лицо*)  
Сен-Жюст: *слегка повернув голову* Робеспьер, давай, ложись. А то месье Руссо начнет тебя обнимать.

Робеспьер: *отчаянным голосом* Нет, мэтр Жан-Жак, поймите, если я не доделаю доклад сегодня, я не успею подготовить то, что я обещал Демулену. Скажи, простите, скажите же ему что-то!

Сен-Жюст: *изображает невозмутимость* Видите, he is in desperate need of объятий.  
Руссо: *колеблется* Как долго Вы не спали?

Робеспьер: *на пару секунд задумывается* Ну, я вчера спал часа три, точно. И, наверное, на паре латыни. Так что считается.

Сен-Жюст: Видите? Это четыре часа за двое суток. Личный рекорд.  
Руссо: *задумывается*

Робеспьер: Это много, не верьте ему. Наполеон I Бонапарт тоже 4 часа спал.

Сен-Жюст: И к чему его это привело? *ехидно*

Робеспьер: Если ты это о Ватерлоо, то там была ошибка маршала Груши, а не самого Бонапарта.

Сен-Жюст: *в голове: груша-еда* *печатает* Ах ты маленький диктатор... *с намеком в Доктора Кто, который никто, кроме него, в комнате не понимает*  
Руссо: *немного мешкает, услышав с нежностью произнесенную предыдущую фразу*

Робеспьер: Это ты меня так обидеть пытаешься?

Руссо: Я думаю, Вам лучше отдохнуть.  
Сен-Жюст: Не хотите ли обнять его перед сном?  
Руссо: А Вы, юноша, прекратите свои намеки, если хотите сдать теорию государственного права в следующем семестре.  
Сен-Жюст: Какие намеки?

Робеспьер: *умоляюще* Мэтр Жан-Жак, только не говорите, что и Вы туда же. Мне надо много работать для того, чтоб быть... *на секунду умолкает* во-первых, первым учеником, во-вторых, хорошим оратором, в третьих, тем, кто начнет Революцию. Ты, прошу прощения, Вы же сами говорили, что если пустить все на самотек, то ничего не получится. Поймите меня вы оба: я не буду успевать всего, что надо, если буду есть, спать и отвлекаться на всякие посторонние вещи.

Сен-Жюст: Ух ты, как ожил. Угроза действует, _профессор_.  
Руссо: *немного залип на наручники на запястьях* Я думаю, Антуан, с объятиями Вы и сами справитесь.  
А ты, Максимилиен, должен знать, что если пустить некоторые физические потребности на самотек... Прекратите хихикать, Антуан, я не это имел в виду!  
Руссо: *изображает максимально серьезный вид, пытаясь скрыть, что его губы подрагивают*

Робеспьер: Флорель, хватит уже! Отпусти меня и дай мне работать!

Сен-Жюст: Все, что я собираюсь тебе давать в следующие пару часов - это сон! Еще могу покормить.  
Руссо: *facepalm на намек*

Робеспьер: Нет, ты же понимаешь, что это было смешно первые двадцать минут, пока сюда не зашла Элеонора.

Сен-Жюст: Так тебе понравилось? *оборачивается с широкой улыбкой*  
Руссо: Так, я пожалуй пойду.

Робеспьер: Она же об _этом_ всем расскажет! Нет, мэтр Жан-Жак, не уходите. Не оставляй...те меня с этим непредсказуемым человеком наедине!

Сен-Жюст: Да-да, профессор. Увидимся с Вами в следующем семестре.  
Руссо: *вставляет* Я не думаю, она же воспитанная девушка.  
И, ты же слышал, просто поспи немного. И Антуан тебя выпустит, правда же?  
Сен-Жюст: *кивает* Смотря по поведению.

Робеспьер: Я не могу спать больше чем три-четыре часа, и он *показывает головой в сторону Сен-Жюста* прекрасно это знает.

Руссо: *бросает, скрывая смех, прежде чем уйти* Займитесь чем-нибудь еще.  
Сен-Жюст: *довольно хмыкает*  
Мне нравится его предложение.

Робеспьер: *очень тихо, смотря вслед Руссо* Я даже думать не хочу о том, на что он намекал.  
Сен-Жюст: Ну, думать-то тебе все равно больше не о чем? *смотрит, ожидая, не начнет ли Максим краснеть*  
Или можешь поспать.

Робеспьер: *закусывает губы изнутри, мысленно просит Верховное Существо, чтоб не покраснеть* Я буду думать о незаконченном докладе и тех брошюрах для Демулена. Подходит?

Сен-Жюст: Ну смотри... мэтр же высказался весьма ясно про запускание "некоторых физических потребностей". *поворачивается спиной, чтобы скрыть улыбку*

Робеспьер: Консультации по физическим потребностями проводит Дантон. Если я умру от переутомления - это достойная смерть, не находишь? И прошу, обернись ко мне лицом. Я же не могу _встать_ и посмотреть, что ты там делаешь. Кстати, очки тоже можешь отдать.

Сен-Жюст: *внезапно садится очень прямо* Умрешь от переутомления... *пытается не дать развиться цепочке ассоциаций*

Робеспьер: *устало закрывает глаза на пару секунд* Флорель, что с тобой?

Сен-Жюст: Да так, задумался про запускание физических потребностей...  
Сен-Жюст: Очки не отдам. Зачем они тебе во сне, чтобы кошмары лучше видеть?

Робеспьер: А теперь серьезно. Отпусти меня, пожалуйста. Если не веришь, что я буду спать, можешь сесть рядом со мной и смотреть.

Сен-Жюст: Нет, сидеть я не собираюсь. Сейчас допишу страничку, лягу и буду смотреть, как ты спишь.

Робеспьер: Что ты там пишешь?

Сен-Жюст: Важную вещь.  
Можешь пока раздеться там, пока я не смотрю.

Робеспьер: Эм... *поднимает руку и сам смотрит на запястье, будто бы это какое-то недоразумение* И как ты это себе вообще представляешь?

Сен-Жюст: *оборачивается* Вторая рука тебе для чего? Вот тебе мотивация: не справишься, через пару минут я закончу и помогу.

Робеспьер: *пытается стащить полурасстегнутую рубашку, ничего не получается* Есть, собственно два варианта. Или я сломаю тебе кровать, или я порву свою рубашку. Есть еще третий вариант, но тебе он явно не понравится.

Сен-Жюст: *немного отвлеченным тоном* Какой?  
Робеспьер: Я вывихну запястье, пытаясь высвободить свою руку с _этого_.

Сен-Жюст: Ясно. *бросает взгляд назад* Займись пока брюками, мне там буквально предложение осталось.

Робеспьер: *испугано* Нет! Я в одежде буду спать!

Сен-Жюст: *поворачивается, чтобы лучше было видно facepalm* Ты уже почти снял рубашку, ты уже не будешь спать _в_ _одежде_.  
Ладно, к черту, если так хочется, брюки можешь оставить, оскорбленная невинность.  
Только носки сними. Носки в постели - это так _несексуально_.  
*цитирующим голосом*

Робеспьер: Почти - не считается. *прячет улыбку, касаясь щекой плеча* А если чулки в стиле 18 века?

Сен-Жюст: *замирает* У тебя чулки или это риторический вопрос?

Робеспьер: Да, у меня чулки, а вот на вопрос можешь и ответить.

Сен-Жюст: А чулки я сам с тебя сейчас сниму. *поворачивается, чтобы допечатать предложение*

Робеспьер: *с явным испугом в голосе* С меня не надо ничего снимать

Сен-Жюст: *угрожающе быстро печатает* Точно? Раз угроза действует, может, наденешь пижамные штаны? На них странный рисунок, при определенной фантазии можно допустить, что это маленькие гильотинки.

Робеспьер: *умоляюще смотрит на Сен-Жюста, в глазах явно читается "хватит издеваться надо мной"*

Сен-Жюст: *заканчивает печатать, торжественным кликом сохраняет документ, поворачивается, чтобы уловить выражение* Вижу, ты согласен. Сейчас... *роется в шкафу* Вот, нашел. *кидает на Робеспьера* Я же сказал, _при_определенной_фантазии_.  
Снимай свои чулки.  
*смотрит с ухмылкой*

Робеспьер: Сними это *указывает на наручники* и отвернись

Сен-Жюст: Чего? Чтоб мне тебя в полурасстегнутой рубашке по кампусу ловить?! Еще и в чулках? Ну уж нет, тогда я даже до исполнения угрозы Руссо в университете не доучусь. С наручниками в руках...

Робеспьер: Я никуда не уйду. Обещаю.  
Тем более без очков

Сен-Жюст: Не верю. И не поверю.  
С тебя станется. Не сейчас убежишь - так потом. Не дашь ведь обратно приковать... Я первый раз еле поймал.  
Я отвернусь, хочешь?

Робеспьер: *немного смущенно* Да, пожалуйста

Сен-Жюст: *вздыхает, поворачивается спиной, демонстративно закрывает глаза ладонью и начинает нести чушь*  
Действительно. Робеспьер без штанов - зрелище, которое дано увидеть только избранным.

Робеспьер: Помолчи, иначе я брошу в тебя чем-то тяжелым. *осторожно усаживается на постель с ногами, одной рукой пытаясь управиться с завязками на чулках*. Мда, может пора прекратить надевать такой антиквариат каждый день? Нет, оно, конечно, красиво, но непрактично до ужаса. *наконец-то снимает чулки, они падают на пол, там и остаются лежать рядом с раньше идеально отутюженными брюками* Если тебе будет мешать одежда, переставь ее на стул. Я же не могу. Можешь обернуться, кстати.

Сен-Жюст: Чем тяжелым? Подушкой, что ли? *оборачивается*  
С антиквариатом идея хорошая. Хотя мужчины в восторге, не могу этого отрицать. *слегка показывает язык; это выглядит так, как будто вредность немного перелилась через край* Может, переложить? Нет, я не стану унижаться до намеков о вставании... *перекладывает на стул* Как-то вечером меня заносит, тебе не кажется? Хотя, может, это эффект Руссо… Или того, что ты тут ночью в наручниках.

Робеспьер: Ты наговорил нашему будущему преподавателю глупостей

Сен-Жюст: Да, я такой. *гордо*  
Он и сам хорош в том, чтобы глупости наговаривать, знаешь ли. Но, я думаю, я-таки его превзошел, да.

Робеспьер: Я просто представляю это. Первая пара теории государственного права. Ты и мэтр Жан-Жак пытаетесь переговорить друг друга

Сен-Жюст: Я думаю, тебе стоит выбрать это в качестве фантазии на ночь, вместо того, чтобы думать о Демулене.  
*выключает ноутбук, подходит к шкафу, начинает переодеваться в нормальную пижаму (без рисунка определенно_не_гильотин)*

Робеспьер: Он меня убьет, если я к пятнице не отдам ему брошюры.

Сен-Жюст: Я скажу ему, что у тебя была уважительная причина. Он поймет, более того, впечатлится.

Робеспьер: *устало закрывает глаза* Флорель, я спать хочу.

Сен-Жюст: *победно взмахивает рукой* Стоило только приковать тебя на пару часов, а какой эффект! *идет к выключателю* Какие-нибудь жалобы и предложения, которые твоя честь не позволит вымолвить в темноте?

Робеспьер: Сними с меня наручники. Я тебя _очень_ прошу.

Сен-Жюст: *в раздумьях* А зачем? Тебе больно?

Робеспьер: *смущенно* Нет, но немного неприятно. Если хочешь, чтоб я не убежал, можешь лечь рядом со мной.

Сен-Жюст: Ну ладно... Пообещай только, что не убежишь раньше шести.

Робеспьер: Если хочешь, я не встану с постели раньше тебя.

Сен-Жюст: Заметь, я тебя об этом не просил! *достает ключ из-под кактуса, открывает наручники* Но хочу, да.

Робеспьер: *осторожно, будто бы не веря, что больше не прикован к постели, касается запястья другой рукой*

Сен-Жюст: *улыбается* Все отлично?

Робеспьер: Кажется, да.

Сен-Жюст: *выключает свет, не так уверенно идет обратно* Не убежал еще?

Робеспьер: Нет, не убежал.

Сен-Жюст: У стенки хочешь лечь?

Робеспьер: Как тебе удобнее. Твоя же постель.

Сен-Жюст: Ну хорошо... *задумывается на мгновение* Двигайся тогда. *касается плеча*

Робеспьер: *растерянно* Прости, я не знаю, что делать. Нет, можно словами, куда мне ложиться? Я не понимаю невербальных намеков.

Сен-Жюст: *открывает рот, закрывает его* Океее-ей. *ложится на край, двигается до тех пор, пока не сталкивается с Робеспьером* Так, повернись на бок? У тебя там стенка далеко? (трансфигурация, блин... при моем-то опыте с кроватями)

Робеспьер: Если ты хочешь, чтоб я врезался в нее лицом, ты почти достигнул своей цели

Сен-Жюст: Нет, не хочу... Нет, я не буду говорить пришедшее мне в голову предложение на тему врезаться кое-куда _сейчас_... Я надеюсь. Двигайся чуть назад... Так нормально?

Робеспьер: *пытается устроится на кровати* Да, вполне. Меня больше интересует, удобно ли _тебе_, ведь это же я твою постель бессовестно занимаю

Сен-Жюст: Сойдет. Могу я тебя обнять? Я так давно ни с кем не спал в обнимку, если подумать.

Робеспьер: *думает пару секунд * Да, если ты так хочешь

Сен-Жюст: *вообще думал, что он откажется* *немного радостно* Хорошо. *обнимает Робеспьера за талию, из-за этого вес немного смещается так, что Робеспьер как бы частично лежит на Сен-Жюсте; Антуан выше, так что голова Максима на его плече* (трансфигурация опять)

Робеспьер: *благодарит Верховное Существо за то, что в темноте не видно его реакции; пытается дышать ровно и глубоко, замечает, что у Сен-Жюста руки теплее чем его, вдыхает легкий запах лаванды* Тебе не тяжело будет так всю ночь пролежать?

Сен-Жюст: Нет, ты легкий... Спокойной ночи тогда? Ты обещал никуда не уходить, пока я не проснусь, так что увидимся утром.  
*когда Сен-Жюст наклоняет голову, чтобы уронить ее на подушку, она слегка касается головы Робеспьера*

Робеспьер: Спокойной ночи, Флорель. До утра, да  
*Робеспьер неожиданно чувствует, как сильно он устал, а тепло чужих рук согревает и клонит в сон.*

**Author's Note:**

> I hoped you liked it or at least laughed at it. Like I said previously, it wasn't meant to be a serious work, as well as other RP we had in this universe which I'm going to publish after this one.


End file.
